


Inner Demons

by Ckelly2430



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Demons, Trilogy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ckelly2430/pseuds/Ckelly2430
Summary: A trilogy focusing on the bloodshed that falls upon Zootopia after Nick discovers Judy's darkest secrets.
Kudos: 4





	1. Dinner Date

For a certain fox and rabbit couple, tonight was very special. It was the one-year anniversary of their partnership, and Nick had a plan to celebrate. He and Judy had been walking for almost twenty minutes, with Judy's eyes being covered by Nick for the entirety of the trip.

"Come on Nick I can't take it anymore! Just tell me where you're taking me now."

"Easy Carrots, we're here."

Nick took his paws off of Judy's face, and she gasped at what she saw. In front of was Che Hoof, a restaurant that was as famous as it was hard to get a reservation for.

"Oh my gosh Nick, this is great!" Judy said, unable to contain her excitement.

"Just wait until we get in." Nick said with a smirk.

The two went in, only to discover there was a line. Judy groaned at this, which caused Nick to chuckle. After what seemed like an eternity the two made it up to the front of the line and were greeted by an antelope maitre d, who took them to their table. Judy looked at the menu and she gasped.

"Holy cheese this place is expensive." said Judy.

"Get whatever you want, everything's on me."

"Oh Nick, you don't have to."

"Yes I do Judy. You've brought me so much joy, I figured that for tonight, I'd do the same."

Judy smiled, but dark thoughts appeared at the back of her mind. She needed food of a different kind, and her subconscious wouldn't let it go. Judy bent over, feeling like she was drowning.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Judy yelled. All of the customers and staff turned around, disturbed by her outburst. Judy just let out a nervous laugh.

"Sorry, just some nagging thoughts."

Everyone groaned and returned to their food or services. Judy looked back at Nick, wanting to move past her outburst.

"So, how did you get a reservation?"

"Oh, that's an interesting story. See, I used to be an addict, but my old classmate David helped me break my bad habits. Haven't seen him in a while, him being a priest and all, but he knows the manager so he got us a spot."

Judy froze dead in her tracks.

"Did you say he was a priest?" Judy asked.

"Yeah, in fact I think I see him over there. Hey, David! Its Nick!" Nick said as he shouted and waved his arms. David, a brown furred dachsund, saw this and came over.

"Nick, its so good to see you. And you must be Judy."

Just as David went to shake Judy's paw she got up.

"You know, my paws are really dirty, I should probably go wash them."

Judy bolted towards the bathroom, leaving Nick and David stunned.

"Huh, wonder what's her problem." said David.

Nick stood there, until a realization suddenly hit him.

"Oh my god." he said.

"Really?" David asked with an annoyed voice.

"Sorry." Nick replied sheepishly.

==x==

Judy stood there in the bathroom, splashing water onto her face. How could she have let this happen? The pains she took to hide her true nature, the close calls she avoided, the ridiculous amount of effort she put into making things appear normal, all destroyed by a single evening. Just when she thought things couldn't get worse, she heard a voice from the end of the room.

"How could you lie to me."

Judy turned around to see Nick, a heartbroken expression on his face.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about." Judy stuttered, trying to sound calm and determined.

"Bullshit. I know exactly what you are." Nick said, his anger rising.

"Nick, you know I don't like it when you swear at me." Judy said, trying to hide her fear.

Nick let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Oh you don't like it when I swear at me? That's rich, considering you're a fucking demon."

Judy took a step back.

"How... how do you know?"

"Oh the signs were always there. You're newfound fondness for beating up criminals, your eyes changing color, your nightly disappearances, and the numbers of disappearing mammals growing and growing. You didn't come to Zootopia to make things better for the mammals here, you came here to make things better for your bloodlust."

Realizing her cover had been blown, Judy, with her usually purple eyes now bright red, moved at the speed of light, pinning Nick to the wall and gripping his neck in a choking motion. Feeling his life fleeting he pulled out a picture and held it to Judy. The picture showed Nick and Judy on their first day, and caused Judy to stop. Looking at the picture, Judy let go of Nick, causing him to fall on the floor, gasping for air. When Nick got up, he turned towards Judy and began to speak.

"You may be a demon, but you're still a partner and the love of my life. This may be difficult, but I'm willing to make it work."

"Oh Nick..." Judy said, her eyes returning to their normal purple. She ran up to Nick and hugged him. Although at first Nick was frightened and apprehensive, he eventually smiled and found himself wrapped up in the moment. Sure, things weren't perfect, but they would get through this.

"...You fucking idiot." Judy said, her eyes now red.

Claws appeared at the end of Judy's paws. She dug her arm into Nick's chest, ripping out his heart and causing him to land on the ground with a thud. Judy looked at Nick's motionless and bloody body, satisfied, but then turned her attention to his still beating heart.

"Aw, he really did have a big heart." Judy said with mock sweetness. "Delicious."

Judy took a bag out of her purse and put Nick's heart into it. Once she got that into her purse she walked out of the bathroom and went back at her table, where her gaze was met by David.

"Where's Nick?"

"Oh... we broke up." Judy said nonchalantly, which was met by a horrified stare from David, realizing just what she had done.

"Can I get the check?" asked Judy, to which a gorilla waiter responded by giving her the check. "Thank you." she replied. She looked at David's terrified expression, and leaned in.

"Boo." she said bluntly, causing David to fall out of his chair. Judy laughed and revealed Nick's wallet, which she used to pay the check, adding in a lengthy tip to make up for the mess she made in the bathroom. Judy left and went outside, but looked at the window and snapped her paw. Suddenly, a chandelier fell on David, instantly killing him and horrifying the customers and staff. Judy smiled and began walking, humming all the way. True, she did feel some regret for killing Nick, but hey, this just meant she could have more fun.


	2. In The Dark of The Night

As we all know, Zootopia is far from perfect.

Tonight is an example of that.

While most mammals were fast asleep, Max, a gorilla who appeared to be in his early twenties, stood still in an alleyway. Looking first to his left, then to his right, and finally from the front and behind, he deeply sighed to himself. Knowing that the coast was clear he walked until he was at a small warehouse. He knocked three times and two eyes appeared in the front.

"What's the password?" a voice behind the door asked.

"Come on Craig, you know it's me" said Max.

"You could be an informant. Or some supernatural shit where you're already dead but your body has been taken over by a demon. I've seen it before man."

Max rolled his eyes.

"I'm not saying the password. It's like the most obvious one you could come up with. "

"You have to man. If you don't I won't let you in" said the voice.

Max groaned, but realized he had to say it or else they would be here all night.

"Heisenberg" Max said while cringing.

The door opened, revealing Craig, a llama with white fur.

"Come on in."

Max walked in, revealing a small but utilized space, with a wolf and antelope looking at various samples on a table. Just as Max was getting invested he heard a deep voice from behind.

"Were you followed?"

Max turned around to see a tiger with an eyepatch on his right eye, but the tiger said nothing.

"Up here."

Max looked up and on the tiger's shoulder was an intimidating, tattooed... frog.

"I said, were you fucking followed?" the frog asked.

Max gulped.

"No sir. I... I checked."

The frog motioned for the tiger to move closer to Max, and eventually the frog was only a foot or two away from Max, staring him down.

"Are you sure?" the frog asked. "You checked every spot, every direction, and you made sure that nobody was behind you?"

Just before Max could say anything Craig began to speak up.

"Come on man, leave Max alone. It's his first day."

"I don't care if it's his first or it's his fiftieth, I will not let some little shit ruin my entire reputation" the frog coldly replied.

"Look, if Max says he wasn't followed, he wasn't followed" Craig replied. "You weren't followed right?"

"Yeah, I wasn't followed. I promise."

"See, everything's fine" said Craig.

The frog seemed to cool down a bit, and turned his attention to the rest of the mammals inside.

"Alright, everyone get back to their duties. Let's sure we have a good night."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that" a voice said chillingly.

The frog, the tiger he was on, and Max turned around to see none other than Judy Hopps standing in front of the lab. The frog turned to Max with a furious expression.

"You said you weren't followed!" the frog exclaimed.

"I wasn't! I promise you, I made sure!" Max insisted.

"Guys, are you not seeing the bigger picture?" asked the antelope. "Judy fucking Hopps is in our lab!" he said before squealing in delight. "A national hero in my presence, I can't believe it."

"That means she discovered our operation dumbass" the wolf replied.

"He's right, I did" said Judy. "And I gotta say, I'm kinda disappointed. I mean, a small building with samples of meth on a table? How basic can you get?"

"You might want to be more careful of your words Hopps" said the frog. "You don't want to end up like your old partner, now do you? What was his name, Dick?"

This elicited nervous laughs from the other members of the lab, but Judy was far from being in a laughing mood. Her expression soon took a much darker and furious turn. With almost superhuman speed she grabbed the frog from the tiger's shoulder and moved back to her spot, the frog in her right paw and a gun pointed to his head in her left. The members of the lab pulled out their guns but Judy didn't seem to be affected.

"You do anything and this green bastard gets it."

"Put me down you fucking cunt!" the frog yelled.

"As you wish" Judy coldly replied, before pulling the trigger on her gun, blowing the frog's brains out, his limp body falling on the floor as soon as Judy let go. The members were obviously terrified, with the antelope going as far as vomiting on the floor. Judy moved closer towards the tiger, causing him to back away in terror. He began to slowly move his gun up to Judy. Just as it looked like he had the right position, Judy walked up and put a finger to his mouth.

"Shh. It will all be over soon" Judy said in a quiet voice.

The tiger was about to react, but before he could a devilish smile appeared on Judy's face, her plan coming in to motion. Giving a few seconds for the tiger to fear for his life Judy acted quickly, moving her finger down his chin and putting her entire paw on it. She put her other paw on top of his head, her plan in it's final step. Without hesitation Judy snapped the tiger's neck, his corpse falling on the floor. Judy then noticed that she was now holding his severed head.

"God, I really gotta work on my grip. Anyways, onto the good part."

What happened next was enough to horrify those with even the strongest of stomachs. Judy began feasting on the tiger's corpse, organs either falling on the floor or ripped out by Judy herself. The members of the lab were horrified, but Judy was having the time of her life.

"Fuck this is good" moaned Judy.

After a minute or so Judy got up and wiped the blood off her chin. Craig shakily aimed his gun at Judy, but she only smirked at this.

"Go ahead, take the fucking shot" Judy taunted.

Craig closed his eyes and took the shot, the bullet hitting Judy right in the stomach. Judy fell down and the others began to cheer, happy that the nightmare was over. Max walked over to Craig.

"Dude, this is not worth it. Let's get the fuck out of here" said Max.

"Agreed man, agreed" replied Craig.

"...Can... can we come?" the antelope nervously asked.

Max smiled.

"Fuck yeah" Max replied.

Everyone began to cheer until Craig looked over at Max and noticed that he wasn't moving.

"Dude, are you ok?" Craig asked.

Max remained silent, until blood began to run down from the edges of his mouth. Craig's eyes widened in horror as a loud cracking sound was heard and Max's lifeless body fell on the floor.

"No... no... Max" Craig said as he went down and looked at his friend's body.

"God, this can't be happening... how is this fucking happening?" he asked before he burst into tears.

"Oh things are about to get much worse."

Max looked up and what he saw shook to him his core.

In front of him was Judy, her entire uniform covered in blood, holding Max's heart.

"How... how are you still alive?" Craig asked, terror in his voice.

"How do I put this? Oh, I know, you fucked up" Judy replied bluntly. "See, if you had shot me before I feasted on the big guy over there, you probably wouldn't have killed me but you would've made the process easier. But since you waited until your buddy became my happy meal, it will be very, very hard to kill me."

Craig began to back away in horror, but Judy merely smiled at him.

"Now, onto the matter of witnesses."

Judy raised her gun and shot it at the wolf, causing his head to burst open, blood splattering the walls and Craig, causing the llama to gag. The antelope attempted to run away and almost made it to the door, but Judy shot him as well, this time in the stomach. The antelope fell down and Judy turned to Craig, pinning him to the wall.

"Please, don't kill me. I won't tell anyone, I promise" Craig pleaded.

"Oh I know you won't, and even if you do no one will believe you. But I can't keep you alive and I am still kinda hungry so..."

Judy's eyes turned red and she pounced on Craig. That night many mammals found it hard to sleep due to an ear-piercing scream.

==x==

Chief Bogo was not happy. Officers had called him early in the morning, saying that he need to come immediately. Driving his car Bogo wondered what was so important that they couldn't tell him about it at a desk.

What he saw made his jaw drop.

In front of him were six bodies, with various degrees of damage. Some of them had their insides torn out, and others had been shot in the head, their blood splattered on the floor and on the walls. But something even more shocking was standing in front of him: Judy Hopps, her entire body covered in blood. The chief walked over to Judy, terrified.

"What... what happened here?" Bogo asked.

"I got a call about a meth lab so I went in to arrest them. One of them went crazy and shot the leader so a shootout broke out. I tried to apprehend them but eventually the chaos became too much, and only one member wasn't lying on the ground. I tried to get him with me, but he committed suicide before I could take him away."

Although this was highly unusual of Bogo, he got the sense that something else was going on.

"...I'm sorry for asking this, but are you hiding anything?"

It was quick, but Bogo could have sworn Judy smiled.

"Would I lie to you?"


End file.
